The German Patent Application DE 3507435 A1, for example, describes a power train. It discusses a drive shaft that connects an outer constant-velocity joint within a wheel configuration to an inner constant-velocity joint within a differential housing. The two joints are necessary to allow a turning of the wheel that is coupled to the drive shaft. During turning, the shaft undergoes articulation at both articulated joints thereof. The thereby occurring change in the length of the drive shaft is compensated by an articulated bearing having a sliding-fit configuration.
The turning angle of the articulated shaft is limited by the maximum articulation angle of the wheel-side joint and the length of the articulated shaft between the gear transmission- and wheel-side joint. As a result, the maximum steering angle for front-wheel drive vehicles is generally smaller than for rear-wheel drive vehicles whose steerable axle is not driven.
As fossil fuels become ever more scarce, there is an increased focus on electric and hybrid drive concepts where at least one motor vehicle axle is driven by an electric motor. Thus, the German Patent Application DE 10 2010 024 191 A1 describes a drive system for a motor vehicle having an electric power train which includes a gear transmission that is operatively connected to a first and a second axle. The electric power train includes a plurality of individually controllable electric motors that transmit a torque via the gear transmission and via front-axle and rear-axle differential gears to the axles of the vehicle.